callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47, stands for the Russian Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года; (Kalashnikov automatic rifle, 1947 model), is an assault rifle originally manufactured by Izhmash but now manufactured by various companies all over the world and has become both an icon and the most prolific firearm across the globe. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game by both Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other targets nearby, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 modified with an under-mounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. In Multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and suppressor. One of the flaws of this rifle is that attaching a silencer or Red Dot Sight reduces the damage from 30-40 to 20-40, making it considerably worse than other silenced and RDS automatics. Also, the AK-47 has the same sway amount as the M4 and same sway speed as the G36C. Its sway is further reduced when going prone. The AK-47 is also one of six Golden Weapons. Image:ak47_4.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:ak47gren_4.png|AK-47 with the GP-25 Grenade Launcher Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4 DS Apart from graphics the DS version has the same performance as the PS3, PC, and 360 versions. Image:ak47_ds.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_ds.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is heavily modified. It is equipped with a tan/white-colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount. The upper and lower handguards are replaced by Tapco Intrafuse handguard with a Tapco MAK-90 pistol grip, polymer magazine, a Vltor Modstock stock, luminescent sights and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The firing of the rifle sounds different to that in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47. In multiplayer, the AK-47 is unlocked at level 70, the last level of experience for MP players and when Prestige Mode becomes available, so it may not see much use if players choose to Prestige. This is different from the first Modern Warfare, in which the AK-47 was one of the first weapons unlocked. The AK-47 has the second highest damage output per second among assault rifles, right behind the TAR-21; the AK fires 50 RPM slower than it. This makes the AK-47 very effective at close and medium range, and its fairly low recoil makes it usable at long range. However, the AK-47 does have one major drawback, which is that it sways when using any attachment except for the ACOG. Although the sway is minor, the fact that it sways at all while other weapons do not is a bigger disadvantage than most players realize, as even one or two extra missed shots can lead to the loss of a firefight. Some players simply choose not to use attachments, but most players are unwilling to sacrifice attachments due to their usefulness. For this reason, most players prefer the SCAR-H or TAR-21, although the AK-47 does have a higher rate of fire and bigger magazine than the SCAR-H and less recoil than the TAR-21. The AK-47's grenade launcher takes about half the time to switch to as other assault rifles, due to the Grenade Launcher's grip and trigger being gripped at all times. This makes it easier to quickly swap to the grenade launcher and fire off a quick shot. However, the GP-25 takes longer to reload than the M203 of other assault rifles. Despite being commonly known for its high recoil, the AK-47's recoil is actually low enough that by the time the next shot is fired the sights have already settled back down. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Image:Ak47 6.png|An AK-47 without any attachments Image:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Image:AK47_Modern_Warfare_2.jpg| AK-47 with GP-25 Trivia * The version used in-game has many features of other AK variants, but may have been called the AK-47 as that is the most popular name for it. * Drawings of the AK-47 can be found throughout the OpFor-based Single-player and Multiplayer levels on the walls of certain buildings. * The AK-47 is a good weapon to Reload Cancel with. * The serial number of AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is 122874. * In Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 can be seen in almost every Campaign mission with the exceptions of No Russian, Just Like Old Times and Endgame. * In Modern Warfare 2, the wooden foregrip is changed into polymer with rails, also, it looks less rounded. * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 grenade launcher in Modern Warfare 2, it is called the "AK-47 Grenadier", rather than "AK-47 Grenade Launcher." This name is similar to the Call of Duty 4 singleplayer versions. * The Modern Warfare 2 AK-47 uses the pickup icon of the Call of Duty 4 AK-47. * In Call of Duty 4, the metal parts of the gun were camouflaged if camo was selected. In Modern Warfare 2, only the stock, handguard, and magazine are camouflaged. * The AK-47 in Call of Duty 4 looks more like an AKM rather than the original AK-47, although it would have been confusing or redundant to give the weapon a different name that isn't as recognizable. Video thumb|left|350px|AK-47 Gameplay in a Free-for-all on Afgan. Note this player is using the extended magazines add on for this gun, and the Scavenger perk to collect ammo for it. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer